This invention relates to an integral switch connector having remote actuation.
There are numerous applications where it is desirable to provide an integral switch connector at a position remote from the manual actuating means. On control panels, or vehicle dash boards, it is often desirable to isolate electrical voltage from the manual actuating means.
Higher voltage switching, such as 120 VAC or 240 VAC switching often causes R.F.I. (Radio Frequency Interference) or E.M.I (Electromagnetic Intereference) shielding problems when routed in proximity to sensitive electronic equipment, such as computers, or the like. To avoid shielding problems, some electronic component manufacturers place their power switch to the rear of their equipment, in close proximity to the power cord input to the device. This is inconvenient to the operator of such equipment, requiring the operator to reach to the rear of the equipment to turn the equipment on or off. Many equipment operating environments restrict access to the rear of the equipment, complicating placement of such equipment in these environments. Many other applications prefer use of an integral switch connector with remote actuator, especially where danger of electrical shock is inherent in the design application, such as when a switch is used to actuate an electrical device in close proximity to water.
The present invention uses a remote actuator to transmit manual movement of an actuator arm to bias a non-conductive rod within a non-conductive sleeve to remotely bias an integral switch connector, eliminating the need for RFI and EMI shielding along the non-conductive rod and sleeve, while eliminating the hazzard of electrical shock in proximity to the remote actuator.
Switching contacts for use on direct or alternating current are preferably designed so that the switching mechanism will trip free of the actuating member during switch actuation so that the switch will make or break circuit connection with a quick snap action by the switching blade whose rate of motion during switching is not affected by manipulation of the actuation means. Such switching means are known to the art as snap action switches. One such snap action switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,046; while yet another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,220.
Power receptacle switches are exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,641; 4,398,551; 4,340,793; 4,137,438; 4,234,769 and 4,079,220.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,431 discloses a remote switch, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,853 discloses a cable actuated remote switch.